Voldemort the Leader
by 021448740041987
Summary: Just a short little piece of voldemort POEM. ACROSTIC.
1. Chapter 1

**V** is for Variety, a bag of surprises  
 **O** is for Original, refreshingly so  
 **L** is for Leader, where you go others will follow  
 **D** is for Discerning, a fine sense of judgement  
 **E** is for Endearing, beloved by all  
 **M** is for Meticulous, careful with details  
 **O** is for Observant, keenly perceptive  
 **R** is for Receptive, to great heights of power he will suceed  
 **T** is for Tantalizing, thrilling the senses and killing the muggles

IS

 **T** is for Terrific, so awesome  
 **O** is for Organized, you always have it together  
 **M** is for Magnificent, a creature of wonder

 **R** is for Relaxing, you put people at ease  
 **I** is for Inspirational, the ability to motivate  
 **D** is for Dreamy, so gorgeous  
 **D** is for Daredevil, a brave venturer  
 **L** is for Laudable, your accomplishments are most commendable  
 **E** is for Enthusiastic, ever encouraging


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION CITIZENS, THIS IS A PUBLIC BROADCAST!

TODAY AT 3:30 AM THERE WAS AN ATTACK ON THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!

Stop what you are doing and pay attention! This is a public broadcast!

Attention Wizarding citizens! We have been attacked! I repeat, there has been another Muggle attack of radical muggleism!

We must stop the muggles.

They attacked the wizarding world!

We cannot let them get away with this. An eye for an eye! We must stop them!

They have weapons of mass muggleness! And everyday, more muggle youths are becoming radicalized and threaten to attack our world!

Join today, serve your nation! Voldemort is the only thing that stands between them and their weapons of mass muggleism!

Join us today! Join the Death Eaters and fight for your freedoms to be witches and wizards in the wizarding free world. Because you have to fight for your freedom and right to be wizards!

Now here is a speech by your reigning

Minister of Magic about the calamatomous

events that happened today:

"Good morning witches and wizards! I know what you are thinking.

"You are thinking, when is this going to end? When are the muggles going to stop attacking us?"

Minister Riddle slams his fist and his voice booms even louder for the crowds listening in the Ministry's atrium.

"But I tell you, it will never stop, the muggles will never stop, until we crush each and every last one of them!"

The crowd cheers wildly, waving their wands.

"Here, here. Attention! The muggles have grown bold, they attack us openly! They spite us in our faces and try to attack the very heart of our wizarding nation!

"We are in a new phase of muggleism, including lone muggles and small groups of muggleists like those in Dumbledore's Army that try to infiltrate us. Because they are smaller ? often self-initiating, self-motivating ? they're harder to detect. And that makes it harder to prevent muggles and blood traitor radicals like Harry Potter.

"But just as the muggle threat evolves, so do we!

"We are going after the muggles over there, in their world!

"We are hitting Dumbledore's Army and The Muggle Infilitration Front harder than ever, we are bombarding entire villages in Muggle nations and blowing it all up until it's nothing left but dust!

The crowd cheers rapturously.

"And we doing everything in our power to prevent muggleists from getting into the Wizarding World!

The crowd begins to chant: Minister Riddle! Minister Riddle! Minister Riddle!

The Minister smiles benevolently and with true patriotic love for his nation in his kind red eyes.

"My people, we will not tolerate this any further! We are not muggles, we are WITCHES AND WIZARDS! We will not be intimidated by a bunch of radical muggles who wish to strike fear into our hearts! We will find their weapons of mass muggleism and stop them before they can even start!"

"Here's what I want every Wizard to know: Since the attack on the Ministry of Magic, we have taken extraordinary steps to strengthen our homeland security!

"We've gotten much better at preventing large, complex attacks like Muggle Harbour, Muggle D-day and the battle of Hogwarts, we will not be defeated again!

"We have the very best in intelligence, countermuggleism, homeland security and law enforcement professionals in the wizarding world. Our armies are the best and cannot be defeated! The Death Eaters are rising."

"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" The crowd chanted.

Voldemort, a.k.a. Minister Riddle, raised his hands and smiled to his beloved followers.

"It is official: from this day forward, we are in full war with Muggles. We will start by invading each and every Muggle nation!"

"Kill the muggles! Kill the muggles!" The crowd chanted.

Yes, it was a glorious day in the wizarding world. A bright future of bombarding, crucioing, and avada kedavraing muggles lay ahead.

Minister Riddle promised to find those weapons of mass muggleness and, by Merlin, he would find them, even if he has to kill every single lying muggle to get it out of them!

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER IS UNDESIRABLE NUMBER 1!

ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS, THIS IS A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT

STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND LISTEN TO THE NEWS

HARRY POTTER IS UNDESIRABLE NUMBER 1, HE MUST BE CAUGHT!

HE IS ARMED WITH A WAND AND DANGEROUS, HE IS A RADICALIZED DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY SUPPORTER

PLEASE COME FORWARD IMMEDIATELY IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON HIM!

DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIGHT HIM YOURSELF, HE IS VERY DANGEROUS AND RADICALIZED

HE IS A CRIMINAL THAT HAS BROKEN THE LAWS OF THE MINISTRY AND ALL WIZARDING NATIONS, HE MUST BE CAUGHT

OUR BRAVE MINISTRY WORKERS, THE SNATCHERS, ARE LOOKING FOR HIM WITH THE NATIONAL DEATH EATER ARMY

BUT WE NEED YOU, THE PUBLIC, TO HELP US

REMEMBER, IT IS AN ACT OF CIVIL DISOBEDIENCE TO HIDE INFORMATION THAT MIGHT LEAD TO HIS ARREST

LAW ABIDING CITIZENS, REMEMBER THAT THE SAFETY AND SECURITY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DEPENDS ON YOUR COOPERATION TO ASSIST IN THE ARREST OF ALL DUMBLEDORE SUPPORTERS

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY ARE CRIMINALS AND ILLEGAL, THEY MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE THEY ATTACK OUR MINISTRY AGAIN

HERMIONE GRANGER, RON WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER ARE WANTED FOR MASS ACTS OF MUGGLEISM! I REPEAT THEY ARE ARMED WITH WANDS AND DANGEROUS. THEY HAVE ALREADY ATTACKED THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC TWICE. THEY ARE CRIMINALS, THIEVES WHO BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS, THEY ARE ROBBERS, CRIMINALS AND ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED.

REPORT ANY SIGHTINGS OF THESE WIZARDS IMMEDIATELY!

KEEP THE WIZARDING WORLD SAFE AND MUGGLE FREE!

.

Thank you, this has been another public announcement by your Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle. Please stay calm citizens and remember that if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear.

If you have any muggles or Dumbledore's Army hidden in your home, I urge you to hand them in immediately. All will be forgiven, if you come forward. However, the consequences will be dire if you do not and attempt to break the law. All defiances of the law are illegal and punishable by a stay in Azkaban Detention Centre.

Remember the laws are always correct and right. You cannot ever break the law, law-abiding citizens.

Thank you and have a safe, muggle-free day.

T. Riddle, Minister of Magic, London, UK


End file.
